


desperate

by lemon_verbena



Series: lemon drops | smutty drabbles [4]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_verbena/pseuds/lemon_verbena
Summary: “Good?” he asks as Robin’s breath hitches.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Series: lemon drops | smutty drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810582
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	desperate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flanker27_UK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flanker27_UK/gifts).



> Sorry about the delay, my dear! I hope the content excuses the tardiness.

Braced above her, Cormoran watches Robin’s face as he angles his hips, trying to get it right. He’s found it when her lips part, a soft pink “o” and a tiny gasp telling him all he needs to know.

Cormoran works steadily, maintaining his angle and thrusting just hard enough. He loves her face, scrunched up in concentration, her focus on the orgasm he’s intent on coaxing from her.

“Good?” he asks as Robin’s breath hitches.

“Yes,” she whispers desperately, “ _please—_ ” 

“Go on,” Cormoran says, himself wrecked, and Robin puts her hand to her clit and takes him with her.


End file.
